jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Relin Druur
Eigenübersetzung: „There's nothing certain. There's only the search for it. Things only turn dangerous when you think the search is over.“ (Seite 239) Relin Druur war ein Jedi-Meister, der etwa 5000 VSY lebte. Nachdem sich sein erster Schüler Saes Rrogon der Dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte, begann er mit seinem zweiten Padawan Drev Hassin, den Kaleesh zu jagen. Sie spürten ihn im Phaegon-System auf, wo der Sith-Lord das Metall Lignan zum Aufrüsten der Sith-Flotte abbaute. Relin konnten sein Flaggschiff, die Herold, infiltrieren, den Hyperantrieb zerstören und so die Belieferung an die Sith verhindern. Relin stellte seinen ehemaligen Schüler im Duell, doch verlor er dabei einen Arm. Als das Schiff auseinanderzubrechen begann, floh er mit einer Rettungskapsel. Obwohl sich Hassin opferte, um einen Hyperraumsprung zu verhindern, konnte die Herold einen Sprung einleiten, wobei Relins Kapsel mitgezogen wurde. Sie machten eine Zeitreise ins Jahr 41 NSY, wo Relin Druur an die Schrottkiste andockte und die Bekanntschaft von Jaden Korr machte, der ihm erklärte, dass das Zeitalter der Sith vorbei war und er eine Zeitreise gemacht haben musste. Danach brach er mit Marr Idi-Shael auf, um das Lignan auf der Herold zu vernichten. Sie vernichteten zunächst eine, bevor er seine Partnerin zurückschickte und im Hangar das Lignan entdeckte. Dort griff ihn Saes Rrogon an, der zunächst die Überhand gewann, bis Relin ihn mit dem Lichtschwert des Sith tötete. Danach verband er sich mit dem Lignan und zerstörte die Herold, wurde jedoch bei diesem Manöver getötet. Biografie Jagd nach Rrogon Eigenübersetzung: „You have a way to losing your Padawans.“ (Seite 60) Relin Druur wurde mehrere Jahrzehnte vor dem Großen Hyperraumkrieg geboren und in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen, wo ihn der Jedi-Meister Imar Deez in den Wegen der Macht ausbildete. Nachdem er sich den Rang eines Meisters erarbeitet hatte, nahm er den Kaleesh Saes Rrogon als seinen Padawan an, der sich jedoch der Dunklen Seite zuwandte. Nachdem Relin einen zweiten Schüler, den Askajianer Drev Hassin, angenommen hatte, schloss sich sich Rrogon etwa 5000 VSY dem Sith-Imperium angeschlossen hatte und begann verschiedene Welten anzugreifen. Als sich die Situation zuspitzte, entschloss sich Relin Druur einzugreifen und seinen ehemaligen Schüler aufzuspüren. Zunächst entdeckten sie die Sith-Armada bei Primus Goluud, wo sich Rrogons Flaggschiff, die Herold, jedoch von eigentlichen Flottenkern löste und mit der Omen das System verließ. Er berichtete dem Jedi-Rat, der ihn beauftragte, Rrogon zu folgen und ihn aufzuhalten. Dabei bemerkten sie, dass die beiden Schwesternschiffe bei jedem Stopp in verschiedenen Sternensystemen Suchdroiden absetzte. Durch einen an der Herold angebrachten Peilsender folgten sie ihnen über den Remmon-Nebel bis zum Phaegon-System, wo Relin ihre Präsenz versteckte, sodass sie Rrogon nicht in der Macht erkennen konnte. Nachdem sie den Asteroidengürtel durchquert hatten, entdeckten sie die beiden Sith-Schiffe, die das Metall Lignan auf dem größten Mond des Planeten abbauten, indem sie die Oberflächenkruste zerstörten und jegliches Leben auslöschten. Konfrontation über Phaegon III Eigenübersetzung: „You destroyed every live-form on that moon. You learned nothing from me.“ „I learned much from you, but it was not what you sought to teach. You should not have come here, Relin. But then you always were the fool.“ (Seite 61) [[Datei:Saes Rrogon vs. Relin Druur.jpg|miniatur|links|Relin Druur kämpft auf der Herold gegen Saes Rrogon.]] Die Jedi bemerkten, dass von dem Metall eine dunkle Energie ausging, woraus sie schlossen, dass Rrogon danach suchte, um die Sith-Armada in einer bevorstehenden Schlacht zu unterstützen. Um das zu verhindern, flog ihr Infiltrator unbemerkt an eines der Lignan-Transportschiffe heran, sodass Relin sich an Bord des Schiffes begeben konnte. In einer der vielen Landebuchten angekommen, machte sich Relin auf den Weg zur Hyperraumkammer. Er versteckte sich vor der aus Massassi-Kriegern bestehenden Mannschaft, wurde jedoch von einem Crewmitlied namens Drophan entdeckt, der die Brücke informierte, sodass Relin ihn kurzerhand töten musste. Da sich jedoch Lichtschwertspuren an der Leiche des Kriegers befanden, wusste Seas Rrogon nun von der Anwesenheit des Jedi Bescheid. Rrogon wollte den Jedi als Geschenk an Naga Sadow überreichen, doch bemerkte Relin den herannahenden Sith-Lord in der Macht. Kurz darauf wurde er von seinem Padawan informiert, dass sich die beiden Schiffe sprungbereit machten, sodass Relin nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen eine Massassi-Gruppe mithilfe der Macht sein Tempo erhöhte und schon bald vor der verschlossenen Hyperantriebskammer ankam. Wegen des bevorstehenden Sprunges strömte jedoch tödliches Gift in den Raum, sodass Relin im Gegensatz zu seinem vorhergehenden Plans drei Granaten nutzte, um den Antrieb zu sprengen. Danach gab er Hassin den Befehl ohne ihn zu fliehen, doch weigerte er sich, ohne seinen Meister zu fliehen. Kurz darauf wurde Relin von Saes Rrogon angegriffen, doch wehrte er die ersten Hiebe seines ehemaligen Schülers ohne Mühe ab. Danach wurde er jedoch von Rrogons Sith-Blitzen getroffen, die er nicht kannte und so auch nicht abwehren konnte. Im weiteren Verlauf des Duells wurde er von Hassin unterbrochen, da der Infiltrator getroffen worden war, doch nutzte der Sith diesen Moment der Ablenkung, um ihm seinen Arm abzuschlagen. Als Rrogon seinen letzten Schlag einsetzen wollte, explodierten jedoch die Granaten, die Relin mehrere Rippen brachen und auch Rrogon gegen die Wand schleuderten und bewusstlos schlugen. Relin schleppte sich zu den Rettungskapseln und floh von Bord, doch setzte die Herold ihre Sprungsequenz fort. Trotz Relins Versicherungen, den Antrieb zerstört zu haben, flog Gassin mit dem Infiltrator in den Antrieb und opferte sich, um ihn zu zerstören. Reise durch die Zeit Eigenübersetzung: „If what you've told us is correct, your misjump didn't just move trough the space. It moved you trough the time.“ (Seite 155) Relin sah in seiner Kapsel, wie die Herold trotz der Beschädigung die Sprungsequenz fortsetzte. Zwar war er schon weiter von dem brennenden Schiff entfernt, doch wurde er trotzdem in den Hyperraum mitgezogen. Relin merkte, dass der Sprung fehlgeschlagen war, und versuchte vergeblich, die Kapsel mit der Macht aus dem Hyperraum zu ziehen. Währenddessen hielt Rrogon das Schiff jedoch mit der Macht zusammen und schaffte es schließlich, es wieder in den Realraum zu ziehen. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass er nicht nur den Ort gewechselt hatte, sondern auch über 5000 Jahre durch die Zeit gereist war. Relin entdeckte einen für ihn unbekannten Frachter und steuerte mit seiner Kapsel auf ihn zu. Er öffnete sie, wurde aber von der Besatzung - dem Jedi Jaden Korr, der wegen einer Vision dorthin gekommen war, und dem Captain Khedryn Faal - angegriffen. Nach einem kurzen Duell, in dem Relin zunächst Faal entwaffnete, merkten beide, dass sie einen anderen Jedi vor sich hatten. Relin wollte zurück zur Herold zurückkehren, um die Belieferung der Sith-Flotte Naga Sadows bei der Schlacht von Kirrek zu verhindern, sodass Jaden bemerkte, dass er eine Zeitreise gemacht haben musste. Indess hatte Rrogon die Kapsel seines ehemaligen Meisters entdeckt und schickte Jäger aus, um sie zu zerstören. In Anbetracht der sich nähernden Bedrohung wollte Faal sofort im Hyperraum verschwinden, doch lehnten das die beiden Jedi ab, da sie ihre Mission erfüllen wollten. Sie flohen in den nahegelegenen Asteroidengürtel, wo Relin den Traktorstrahl nutzte, um die Feinde mit Felsen zu beschießen. Danach warfen sie ihre Fracht von Bord und zerstörten sie mit zwei Granaten, um ihren Tod vorzutäuschen, und landeten auf einem der größeren Asteroiden. Faal war die Sache zu gefährlich geworden und wollte fliehen, doch nachdem Korr seinem Co-Piloten Marr enthüllt hatte, dass er eine Begabung in der Macht besaß, entschied Relin, zurück zur Herold zu fliegen, um Rrogon an dem Einsetzen des Lignans zu hindern. Korr wollte ihn begleiten, doch besaß er eine zu starke Machtpräsenz, sodass Marr ihn begleiten wollte, was der anfangs irritierte Relin akzeptierte. Der Plan besagte, dass Korr und Faal mit dem Shuttle Flotsam zum nahegelegenen Planeten fliegen sollten, während Marr Relin bis an die Herold bringen sollte. Korr war zwar über die unerfahrene Marr besorgt, doch versicherte Relin ihm, den jungen Cereaner sicher zurückzubringen. Danach verabschiedeten sie sich und setzten das Shuttle ab. Die letzte Mission Eigenübersetzung: „You do not intend to escape.“ „I am no longer a Jedi, Marr. I am just... a murderer. And there's yet more murder that I must do.“ (Seite 238) Auf dem Flug der Schrottkiste bis zur Herold spürte Relin, dass er im Verlauf der Mission sterben würde. Da sie jedoch zu weit von dem Schiff entfernt waren, schlug Marr vor, mit einem Mikrosprung das andere Schiff zu erreichen. Relin lehnte das aufgrund des hohen Risikos ab, stimmte jedoch letztendlich zu, da er keine andere Möglichkeit sah. Nach einer etwa einstündigen Mission vollführte Marr den Sprung erfolgreich. Relin wehrte die Kraft des Lignans zuerst ab, verband sich jedoch schließlich mit ihr, um Hassins Tod zu rächen. Relin zeigte Marr einen Weg, sich vor dem Lignan zu verteidigen, und flog mit ihm an Bord. Dort wurden sie von Massassi attackiert, die Relin ohne Mühe zurückschlug. Als er jedoch an seinem Armstumpf getroffen wurde, merkte er, dass er ihn nicht mehr heilen konnte und so lange nur die Dunklen Energien nutzen konnte, bis er den Tod seines zweiten Schülers gerächt und Rrogon vernichtet hatte. Er wollte Marr zurückschicken, der jedoch blieb und ihn auf Faals Swoop unterstütze. Gemeinsam griffen sie die Massassi an, wobei Relin bemerkte, dass er den Kampf und das Abschlachten der Massassi genoss und sogar laut lachte. Als der Cereaner ihm schließlich immer noch beistehen wollte, rastete Relin aus und überredete ihn schließlich, die Herold wieder zu verlassen. Er gab ihm noch eine letzte Botschaft für Jaden mit auf den Weg und wandte sich nach Marrs Flucht endgültig der Dunklen Seite zu. Auf dem Weg zum Frachtraum tötete er erbarmungslos jeden, der ihm in den Weg kam und verdeckte auch nicht mehr seine Präsenz, da er Rrogon unbedingt töten wollte. Als Relin ihn erreichte, wartete er zunächst, doch wurde er von seinem Versagen geplagt. Als auch Rrogon den Frachtraum betrat, wollte dieser ihn auf seine Seite ziehen, doch blieb Relin standhaft, da er Hassins Tod sühnen wollte. Relin griff ihn zunächst mit dem Containern an, aus denen Rrogon jedoch schließlich seine Stärke bezog und Macht-Blitze auf Relin abfeuerte. Er wehrte sie mit seinem Schwert ab und feuerte sie auf den Kaleesh zurück, an dem sie jedoch abprallten. Schließlich entschied er sich, keine Jedi-Waffe zu verwenden, und warf sein Lichtschwert weg. Dann duellierte er sich mit Rrogon in der Luft und kämpften ohne Waffen, doch war Rrogon der Meinung, dass er in den dunklen Künsten erfahrener war und gewinnen würde. Tod Eigenübersetzung: „Laugh even when you die.“ (Seite 307) So gewann Rrogon kurz darauf die Oberhand und griff ihn mit der Macht an, ohne das Relin sich wehren konnte. Um ihn endgültig zu töten, zog Rrogon mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert an sich heran, doch als Relin sein erneutes Versagen bemerkte, verband er sich mit dem Lignan. Der Sith bemerkte das und konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf das Metall, sodass er Relin möglich war, ihn mit der Macht sein eigenes Lichtschwert abzunehmen und in den Bauch zu rammen. Er realisierte, dass er nun unrettbar von der Dunklen Seite eingenommen war und entschied, seine letzte Mission erfolgreich zu beenden. Er sog weiter das Lignan auf und verstärkte so die Dunkle Seite in sich. So ließ er all seine gesammelte Kraft frei und zerstörte so die Herold, was aber auch auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens ging. Nach Relins Tod traf sich Marr mit Faal und Korr und erzählte ihnen, das ihm der Jedi-Meister mehrere Macht-Techniken beigebracht hatte. Korr stimmte zu, seine Ausbildung weiterzuführen. Außerdem übermittelte er seine letzte Botschaft, dass es nichts Sicheres gab und nur die Suche danach, wenn man denke, die Suche sei vorbei, würde es gefährlich werden. Jaden Korr stimmte dem zu und vermutete, dass das einer der Gründe war, die Relin Druur auf die Dunkle Seite geführt hatten. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Eigenübersetzung: „I sometimes think you laugh to little.“ (Seite 10) Im Gegensatz zu anderen Jedi scheute sich Relin Druur nicht, seine Emotionen offen zu zeigen, lehrte jedoch seinen Schülern, dass diese auf die Dunkle Seite führen konnten. Er fiel auch dadurch auch, dass er beinahe nie lachte. Das änderte sich jedoch bei seinem zweiten Padawan, der ihn des Öfteren zum Lächeln brachte, obwohl Relin in seinem Inneren noch immer sehr verschlossen blieb. Er kritisierte jedoch, dass Hassin ihre Missionen oft zu leicht anging und ihre Aufgabe unterschätzte. Relin fühlte sich von der natürlichen Schönheit der Galaxis angezogen und bewunderte sie. Relin packte seine Missionen immer akkurat an und plante seine Aufträge ins Genaueste. Er erfüllte immer seine Pflicht und fühlte sich gekränkt, falls man dies bezweifelte. Zudem plagte es den Jedi-Meister, dass manche Lebewesen wie die Massassi lieber starben als versagten. So ließ er trotz seinen Flehens einen verkrüppelten Krieger zurück und tötete ihn erst dann, als er seinen Blaster zog. Da Relin zweimal im Leben seine Padawan verlor, fühlte er sich für ihren Verlust verantwortlich und wurde von großen Schuldgefühlen geplagt, da er sie seiner Meinung nach hätte verhindern können. Auch bei anderen Verlusten gab er sich selbst die Schuld und suchte die Fehler bei sich. Nach Hassins Tod wollte er Rache und bemerkte selbst, dass er seine Kräfte nicht mehr für das Gute einsetzen wollte, sondern auf die Dunkle Seite gefallen war. So genoss er es, auf seiner letzten Mission die Massassi abzuschlachten und Rrogon im Duell zu töten. Sein Fall zur Dunkelheit wurde von Jaden Korr erkannt, die vermutete, dass etwas sein innerstes Selbst zerstört hatte und nun Angst und Wut in sich herumtrug, was Relin gegenüber dem Jedi-Ritter bestätigte. Zudem vertraute er ihm an, dass Relin seine Stärke in der bevorstehenden Mission nicht beherrschen, sondern auf die Vernichtung Rrogons und den Lignans konzentrieren wollte. Trotz dieser Tatsachen führte er Marr Idi-Shael in die Wege der Macht ein. In seinem letzten Duell erkannte er, dass sein Selbstbild von der sich selbst gegebenen Schuld stammte, und sah, dass sein Fall zur Dunklen Seite so unvermeidbar gewesen war. Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung: „Still your mind. Feel the Force, trust it.“ (Seite 27) Relin Druur war sowohl im Schwertkampf als auch in der Macht begabt. In den Wegen der Macht ausgebildet, konnte er verschiedene Arten der Macht einsetzen, so auch die Macht-Geschwindigkeit, mit der er sich ungemein beschleunigen konnte. Außerdem konnte er seine Präsenz von anderen abschirmen und sich so unsichtbar machen. Das Gleiche war ihm auch bei zwei Personen möglich, jedoch nur bei einer schwächeren Präsenz in der Macht. Mit seinem Fall zur Dunklen Seite verwendete er mehr Offensivformen und weniger Defensive. Außerdem wehrte er so auch die Sith-Blitze Rrogons ab und übertrumpfte mithilfe des Lignans seinen ehemaligen Schüler, da er sich nicht vor den Gefahren fürchtete, die die dunkle Seite bereit hielt. Schließlich verwendete er die Macht des Lignan, um die Herold zu zerstören. Im Schwertkampf führte Relin Druur ein grünes Lichtschwert und war ein ernstzunehmender Gegner im Duell. Dieses konnte er auch mit nur einer Hand führen und nutzte auch verschiedene schwertlose Angriffe des Dun Möch, um seinen Gegner anzugreifen. Beziehung zu Saes Rrogon Eigenübersetzung: „I hate you for what you did!“ „I hate me for what I am. But I hate you more.“ (Seite 299) Saes Rrogon war zunächst Relins Padawan, da er stark in der Macht war und sich der Jedi-Meister dazu berufen sah ihn auszubilden. Rrogon wandte sich jedoch immer mehr von der Hellen Seite ab und schloss sich schließlich den Sith an, sodass es sich Relin zur Aufgabe machte, seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu bekehren oder zu töten. Gemeinsam mit seinem neuen Schüler verfolgte er ihn bis nach Phaegon III. Rrogon war durch seine Sith-Kräfte jedoch stärker geworden und schlug ihm nach einem erbitterten Kampf auf der Herold den Arm ab, wurde jedoch am entscheidenden Schlag gehindert. Nach der Reise durch die Zeit spürte Rrogon die Präsenz seines Meisters auf der Schrottkiste und schickte seine Jäger, die sie jedoch ablenkten und ihren Tod vortäuschten. Relin schirmte sich in der Macht ab, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, und infiltrierte kurz darauf ein zweites Mal die Harbinger. Während seiner Mission konfrontierte Rrogon Relin ein zweites Mal und wollte ihn auf seine Seite ziehen, doch widerstand er und tötete ihn schließlich mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert. Quellen *''Gegenwind'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends en:Relin Druur ru:Релин Друур